Problem: A palindrome is a number that reads the same forwards and backwards, such as 3003. How many positive four-digit integers are palindromes?
Constructing palindromes requires that we choose the thousands digit (which defines the units digit) and the hundreds digit (which defines the tens digit). Since there are 9 choices for the thousands digit, and 10 choices for the hundreds digit, creating $9 \cdot 10 = \boxed{90}$ palindromes.